Sustitución
by Gato-negro-13
Summary: Teniendo al joven líder a su merced, Oroku Saki tiene todo un mundo de posibilidades, algo en mente que incluso rebasa sus propios límites. Pero ya sin Karai, no tiene nada que perder, y si mucho que ganar. Non-con ShredderxLeonardo
1. Chapter 1

…No se que rayos pensaba cuando escribí esto…pero obviamente no eran cosas buenas y lindas x3

Advertencias: ShredderxLeo, con la sola pareja debería bastar, pero si aun así no es suficiente, mencionare que hay non-con, con un menor de edad, por lo tanto, este fic es clasificación N-17.

Por ultimo, historia ubicada en el Nickverse, posterior al episodio Vengeance is mine :3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La trampa había sido la más ridícula del mundo, usada en millones de lugares para hacer bromas a pobres desgraciado y poder presumirlo en Internet

Unas bombas de humo, sonidos de disparos, confusión.

Todo ello sembró el caos entre las tortugas, pagándoles con la misma tetra que ellos habían usado ya cientos de veces.

No todo había sido un éxito, tres habían escapado.

Sin embargo, el que había quedado atrás, era todo un trofeo, un verdadero regalo de la diosa fortuna.

Aun así, Oroku Saki no sabía que hacer con él…

Matarlo, a estas alturas, le parecía demasiado poco, demasiado sencillo.

Torturarlo, podría llegar a ser un proceso lento, si el chico resultaba ser igual de fuerte como aparentaba, o demasiado rápido y decepcionante, si no lo era.

Sin embargo, una tortura bien planificada, podría brindar excelentes resultados.

Incluso la localización de la asquerosa rata.

Pero, Saki tenía algo más en mente. Algo, que quizás, sobrepasaba sus propios limites. Pero ya sin Karai, realmente no tenía ya nada que perder, y mucho que ganar

Observo con deleite, como un grupo de ninjas golpeaban al muchacho, maltratando su cuerpo y haciendo burla de su calidad de mutante.

Mientras que, el joven líder no podía hacer nada para defenderse, sus manos colgando por medio de unas cadenas conectadas al techo, obligándolo a sostener el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus cansadas extremidades, esforzándose por brindarle a sus brazos un descanso, tratando de alcanzar el frio y húmedo suelo con la punta de sus pies, siendo un vano esfuerzo, ya que, no encontraba dentro de si mismo, la suficiente fuerza o concentración para tal hazaña, siendo atacado constantemente, torturándolo física y mentalmente.

Con una señal de su mano, ordeno a sus ninjas a salir del lugar, dejándolo solo con la pobre criatura, quien se esforzaba por ignorarlo por completo, temiendo lo que vendría.

Debía temer…y mucho, pero no por lo que él creía.

Después de agobiarlo con su mirada, el Shredder elimino la distancia entre los dos, provocando que la tortuga cerrara los ojos, preparándose para un certero golpe.

No fue eso lo que recibió, sino, una amable caricia.

Aquello lo desconcertó aun más. Sin embargo, la caricia pronto perdió toda gentileza, convirtiéndose en un toque demandante y lujurioso, recorriéndolo desde sus brazos, pasando por su cuello, acariciando su plastrón, deteniéndose por un momento, en su abdomen, una mera burla de una petición de permiso, antes de pasar a sus piernas, y concluir en su región mas privada, acariciando, conociendo.

"Vaya…que tenemos aquí", susurro Saki de manera seductora, mientras obligaba a una tímida cola a salir de su escondite, acariciándola y apretándola a su gusto, disfrutando del errático respirar de su cautivo, del sonrojo de sus mejillas, y de la capa fina de sudor que comenzaba a cubrirlo. "Te gusta que te toque aquí, ¿verdad?", preguntó de manera burlona, dejando en claro que estaba al tanto de las reacciones que provocaba en el muchacho, aumentando aun más su sonrojo, humillándolo.

La lucha pareció despertar en el niño, tratando de alejar su cuerpo de su mortal enemigo, pero, un apretón mucho más doloroso en su cola le indico lo que vendría si se oponía, dejándose caer laxo una vez más, obligando a su mente a alejarse de aquel momento, aquel lugar, todo para ignorar lo que ocurría con su cuerpo.

Lo que se dificulto más, cuando Shredder comenzó a buscar algo más en su plastrón.

"Dime tortuga, ¿vienen con todo el aditamento? ¿O faltan partes?"

Leonardo negó con el rostro, mientras sentía la excitación aumentar en su cuerpo. Oroku Saki no estaba tan errado en sus caricias, enfocándose en un área que parecía cartílago, la cual, comenzaba a protruir a cada segundo, dándole una muy buena idea de lo que había allí.

No teniendo la paciencia necesaria, obligo a uno de sus dedos, dentro de la cavidad que ocultaba aquella delicada parte, arrancando un grito del muchacho, seguido de un gemido de dolor, que comenzó a cambiar en tono, hasta convertirse en uno de placer.

Había encontrado lo que buscaba, y pronto lo obligo a salir, con ayuda de sus insaciables manos, acariciándolo en toda su longitud, experimentando que tanta fuerza requería para que el niño gimiera, o para que gritara de dolor y éxtasis.

Mientras, su segunda mano no se quedo tranquila, explorando por su parte, la base de la cola del muchacho, encontrando una pequeña abertura, acariciándola, tentándola, introduciendo solo levemente la punta de su dedo, sintiendo la resistencia del anillo de músculos, y como las paredes se estrechaban de manera sensual.

El niño estaba totalmente excitado, su cuerpo agobiado por las nuevas sensaciones que le brindaba, pero su rostro, libre de golpes, por ordenes suyas, y su mirada, estaban llenas de angustia. No quería lo que sentía, se daba asco, solo de pensar que quería que Saki siguiera con sus caricias, que lo llevara al limite.

Que su cuerpo, comenzara a acercarse hacia aquella mano que amenazaba con adentrarse a lo más recóndito de su ser, o que sus caderas hicieran un pequeño vaivén restregándose contra la mano que no dejaba de torturar su miembro, manteniéndolo duro y rígido, sin terminar de darle el placer para liberarse.

Pronto la mano que estaba en su cola desapareció, dándole a su mente un momento de descanso, ignorando el sonido de ropa siendo removida, solo reaccionando cuando el otro cuerpo se posiciono detrás del suyo, obligando a sus piernas a separarse, levantando con brusquedad su cola, para abrirse caminando, mientras su otra mano (la cual estaba cubierta de su líquido preseminal), lo obligaba a levantar su rostro, ladeándolo para poder susurra sus siguientes palabras.

"Sonríe a la cámara, Leonardo"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya llevaban varias noches buscando a Leonardo sin éxito.

Shredder había cambiado su escondite, y por si fuera poco, había tenido la precaución de dejar atrás el T-phone de su hermano, eliminado cualquier forma de rastreo.

Y a pesar de que se esforzaban por creer que Leonardo seguía vivo, y que, era lo suficiente listo para idear un escape o hallar una forma para contactar a su familia, la verdad era, que comenzaban a perder la fe.

Fue solo 3 semanas después, que el Shredder les dio "un regalo", en la forma de un sobre que un bot ninja había lanzado a Raphael en la cara, para después iniciar su retirada.

Había sido Donatello el primero en ver el contenido, regresándolo de inmediato a la oscuridad del sobre, ante la curiosidad de Michelangelo por saber lo que era.

No permitió que ninguno de sus hermanos viera lo que tenía, sin embargo, y por la manera tan errática en que conducía mientras blasfemaba el nombre de Shredder en todos los idiomas que conocía, sabían que era malo, Y lo más seguro, es que se tratara sobre Leonardo.

Al llegar a su guarida exigió hablar con Splinter a solas, llevando el sobre consigo.

Se requirieron muchos esfuerzos, sobre todo para obligar a Raphael a respetar la tan exigida privacidad, pero justo cuando se hallo como deseaba, no supo como seguir.

El nudo que había en su garganta había aumentado de tamaño considerablemente, y las lagrimas contra las que valientemente había luchado, salían ahora, sin pena, demostrando el tumulto de emociones que había dentro de él.

"Un…bot ninja dejo esto atrás…sólo yo lo he visto…trae una carta dirigida a usted, Sensei…no la leí…y…y", no pudo seguir hablando, cubrió su rostro con sus manos, dejando que sus lagrimas salieran con mayor libertad, un sollozo agobiando todo su ser, un quejido desgarrador.

Hamato Yoshi, preocupado por la reacción de su hijo, abrió sin pensar el sobre, viendo primero la carta.

"Me quitaste a Tang Shen…me quitaste a Karai…Ahora tu hijo, será el remplazo de ambas…"

No hacia falta firma, el simple sello junto con la inconfundible letra bastaban para conocer a su remitente. Pero aquellas palabras…

Reemplazo…

Entendía como Leonardo podría reemplazar a Karai…

Pero…¿Tang Shen?

La carta cayo de su mano, cuando el entendimiento se develo ante sus ojos, quedando al descubierto el otro contenido del sobre…

Fotos…

Fotos de Leonardo encadenado…golpeado…sangrando…

Siendo tomado por Oroku Saki, sangre escurriendo de sus piernas, su mirada perdida, anegada de lagrimas, sudor cubriendo su cuerpo.

En otra…más golpes, nuevos moretones, ya sin evidencia de la virginidad y pureza de su hijo, las lagrimas se mantenían, los bellos ojos azules de su hijo agobiados, dirigiendo una mirada de suplica a la cámara, mientras era embestido por el remedo de ser humano que era Shredder…

Otras fotos más, con diferentes golpes, otros moretones, una donde incluso Saki obligaba a su hijo a hacer la triste parodia de una sonrisa, otras donde Leonardo parecía inconsciente, mientras la tortura continuaba…

"¡Sensei!", no se dio cuenta en que momento había caído al piso, agobiado por las imágenes que se quedarían en su memoria para siempre, torturándolo por el resto de su vida mortal, y quizás, hasta más allá de su muerte.

"¿Esta bien?", pregunto Donatello preocupado, dirigiendo sus angustiados ojos hacia su maestro, recordándole a la mirada de Leonardo…¿Que había hecho?

Atrajo a su hijo hacia él, quería protegerlos a todos, que nada malo les pasara. Pero le había fallado a Leonardo. No podía actuar de manera pasiva, ya no más…

"Lo encontraremos, lo vamos a encontrar Sensei", alentó Donatello, luchando contra sus propias lagrimas. Sus valientes hijos.

"Así será"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero a alguien le haya gustado? xD


	2. Chapter 2

_Por petición de mis amables lectores, he aquí la continuación de esta historia :3_

_Advertencias: Ver el primer capitulo -o-_

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Rapahel sabía que algo había sucedido el día que habían recibido aquel sobre de parte del bot ninja, desgraciadamente, no podía señalar con exactitud que era, sólo podía decir que aquello era referente a su hermano, Leonardo.

No por ello, lograba tranquilizarse, sino, todo lo contrario. Su estado de animo parecía tornarse cada vez más y más lúgubre, conforme pasaban los días, y seguía sin haber rastro del paradero del joven líder.

Sus ansías de golpear, hacer sangrar, obligar a suplicar al maldito de Shredder crecían a cada minuto, y desgraciadamente, no había poder en aquel momento, que lo alejara de aquellas tendencias destructivas.

Si Leonardo era sobreprotector, Raphael era el sopreposesivo de los cuatro. Su familia, era intocable, su tesoro más valioso. Que uno de sus hermanos resultara dañado, aun con la herida más leve, despertaba en él un instinto asesino, que no parecía saciar, hasta que desahogara su ira en el profanador que se había atrevido a dañarlos.

Que su hermano mayor estuviera lejos de él, en contra de su voluntad, se le figuraba la falta más terrible, y el hecho de no poder cobrarle a Shredder cada uno de los momentos angustiantes vividos, desde aquella terrible separación, lo hacían sentir a un borde de la locura.

Y fue con aquella misma locura que se dirigió a su hermano más joven, deseoso de respuestas, deseoso de saber algo sobre su líder, su hermano mayor, lo que fuera.

"'El también es mi hermano", dijo, con su tono más dolido, dirigiendo una mirada desesperada al más listo de los cuatro.

"No puedo decirte…no puedo", respondió Donatello, su mirada, haciéndole competencia a la del contrario, pero manchada con el conocimiento de algo mucho más siniestro.

Y sin importar lo mucho que había gritado, sin importar lo mucho que había golpeado, tirando cosas en su camino destructivo, sabiendo que eran importantes para la otra tortuga, solo obtuvo como recompensa una mirada dolida y llena de lágrimas de parte del genio de la familia. Sus labios fuertemente apretados, negándose a revelar la verdad que había manchado su alma.

Ver a su hermano mayor, su líder, en semejante condición, siendo abusado de semejante manera… no sólo era angustiante, sino que iba más allá de cualquiera de sus pensamientos racionales.

Nadie merecía un trato así, nadie merecía ser humillado de semejante manera.

Y definitivamente, Leonardo, aquel que se negaba a creer que siempre había algo de bien, incluso en la persona más malévola, que siempre estaba dispuesto a ofrecer, no sólo una oportunidad más, sino, las que fueran necesarias para demostrar que habías cambiado, aquel que siempre tenía una sonrisa gentil para las locuras de Michelangelo, aquel que siempre tenía un oído presto para cada una de las ideas que bombardeaba a Donatello a cada segundo, y aquella voz de la razón, que siempre parecía saber que hacer o decir cuando Raphael parecía haber perdido la visión, no merecía aquello.

La mirada gentil de su hermano, manchada por aquel dolor, sus lágrimas…

No lo podía soportar, deseaba poder arrancarse los ojos, antes de haber visto aquel dolor en su hermano.

Pero lo había hecho, y no permitiría que sus otros hermanos mancharan la imagen de Leonardo con aquel conocimiento. Prefería llevar el solo aquella carga, que empañar la esperanza que Michelangelo se esforzaba por inspirar, o, en el caso de Raphael, desatar aquella furia que parecía cada vez estar más en su límite máximo.

Por su parte, él se esforzaría, para evitar que su hermano continuara sufriendo de aquella forma.

Sin más, le dio la espalda a Raphael, ignorando el dolor en su mirada, y aquel dejo de traición que parecían reflejar sus ojos. Le dolía, pero era preferible.

Aquel dolor le permitía enfocarse en lo verdaderamente importante, trabajando sin descanso en el pequeño dispositivo que podría ayudarlos a localizar a su hermano.

No se daría por vencido.

"Pronto, Leo, muy pronto te encontraremos", susurró, mientras con el dorso de su mano limpiaba las molestas lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos. "Te lo prometo"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Cuantas semanas habían pasado ya?

¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis?

No sabía, había perdido la cuenta por completo.

Sin embargo, se le figuraba que ya habían pasado muchos años.

Ciertamente, se sentía más viejo, acabado, aunque su apariencia siguiera siendo la misma.

Cada día vivido en aquel lugar, parecía ser un año más perdido de su vida.

El brillo de sus ojos se había apagado, de eso estaba seguro, al igual que sus deseos de pelear y escapar de allí.

Si huía, ¿a dónde iría?

¿Con su familia? No podría verlos a los ojos, no como antes, sabiéndose el ser más sucio del planeta, totalmente corrompido, mancillado.

¿Las calles?. Sonaba tentador, pero, a parte de su hogar, con su familia, sentía que en ningún otro lado volvería a ser realmente libre.

Shredder se lo había advertido más de una vez.

'No importa a donde vayas…te encontrare…tengo, recursos, tengo gente, lo sabes', le había susurrado una vez al oído, posterior a uno de sus intentos de escape, el más exitoso que había tenido al momento.

También había sido el ultimo. El castigo que había recibido…cerro sus ojos, angustiado, no queriendo recordar…

Había dolido tanto…

Lentamente, se había ido resignando a su suerte, después de todo, preferible él que algún otro de sus hermanos, ¿verdad?

Pero, si era así, ¿por qué dolía tanto, por qué se sentía tan sucio?

Se hizo un ovillo, queriendo dejar todo su dolor de lado, respingando un poco por sus movimientos.

No sólo su mente y corazón dolían.

Su cuerpo resentía cada una de las humillaciones que había sufrido. Sus ojos ardían de tanto llorar, su garganta ardía de tanto gritar, y, últimamente, su mandíbula también dolía, gracias a que varías veces se había visto obligado a abrir su boca en contra de su voluntad, sintiendo el sabor del otro, su olor tan cerca de su nariz…no había tenido oportunidad de verse en un espejo, pero sabía que la piel alrededor de su boca estaba llena de moretones, gracias a las insistentes manos que lo mantenían en su lugar, imposibilitando el alejarse cada vez que sentía que el oxígeno le hacia falta.

Y no sólo sus mejillas, sino, el resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de las mismas marcas, rasguños, su cuello lleno de moretones y mordidas, algunas que no dejaban de sangrar hasta después de un largo rato.

Sus muñecas dolían, seguramente debajo de los grilletes que las adornaban había lesiones por la fricción generada cada vez que luchaba en contra de sus ataduras, varías veces había visto sangre escurrir de allí.

No quería ni pensar como se encontraba la otra mitad de su cuerpo. Su miembro le dolía mucho, recordando que, la ultima vez que se había atrevido a verlo, lo había observado un poco irritado, gracias al brusco trato propinado por Oroku Saki.

Su cola también se encontraba sumamente irritada, siendo la parte que más le dolía, no dejándolo descansar ni cuando se encontraba sumido en la inconciencia. Siempre un molesto recordatorio de lo que vivía día a día.

Ya no sabía si era una fortuna o no, el que lo hubieran cambiado de posición.

Si bien, sus extremidades lo agradecían, su mente no le daba tregua, viendo todo ello como una nueva forma de degradación.

Sólo una puta más que Shredder llevaba a la cama. Como él mismo se lo había dicho.

Siempre recordándole a Leonardo su nueva situación…

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo volvió a confirmar, y a pesar de que quería ser fuerte, quería seguir luchando…realmente él ya no podía más.

Se acurruco más sobre si mismo, deseando hacerse pequeño para pasar desapercibido, que Shredder creyera que estaba inconsciente y lo dejará solo por unas cuantas horas más.

Todo fue en vano.

Pronto una mano se encontraba acariciando su hombro, la parodia de un gesto de confort, de cariño, el temblor de su cuerpo aumentaba a cada segundo; otra, acariciando su muslo de arriba a bajo, demostrando sus verdaderas intenciones, llenas de lujuria y deseo.

No paso mucho, para que Shredder se posicionara en la cama, obligando a Leonardo a enfrentarlo y separar sus piernas para darle total acceso a su cuerpo. La mano que se encontraba en su hombro, viajo hasta su rostro, limpiando las lagrimas que caían de su rostro sin disimulo.

"Shh, no llores…quizás esta vez hasta llegues a disfrutarlo", susurro burlón Oroku Saki, mientras preparaba la entrada del niño para recibirlo, sintiendo su placer aumentar al notar sus mejillas sonrosadas, el temblor producido por el dolor y el placer, y los pequeños gemidos que abandonaban su boca.

"N-no, por fa-vor", logró pronunciar la joven tortuga, antes de que un grito desgarrador abandonara sus labios.

De un momento a otro, el mundo de Leonardo se vio lleno de puntos oscuros y algunos brillantes, los colores parecían mezclarse, junto con el vaivén de su cuerpo, el sonido de piel contra piel, el aroma del otro, su calor, sus manos acariciando cada rincón de su ser.

Dolor y placer fusionándose hasta volverse irreconocible uno del otro, abrumando la mente del joven obligándolo a aceptar todo lo que pasaba, perdiéndose a si mismo.

Aquello era lo que realmente más dolía.

Por eso, no podría regresar con su familia, ya que, no sabía que tanto del Leonardo original quedaría después de ser remodelado por Shredder a su complacencia.

"Perdónenme, por favor", suplico el niño, antes de dejarse absorber, encerrándose en un rincón de su mente, dándole total libertad al otro de hacer lo que le viniera en gana, "¡Perdónenme!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Espero que a alguien le haya gustado!_


End file.
